


First Day

by mickeydubs



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeydubs/pseuds/mickeydubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first day of classes at the University of Minnesota. Delphine and Cosima meet for the first time. Cophine. Based on prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Delphine and Cosima meeting for the first time somewhere and Delphine falling for her instantly.

Delphine twisted her hands together nervously before she pulled the door open and walked through. She hated first days. She hated being alone in new places. This was no exception.

She knew that the University of Minnesota was an excellent school - the best choice, really, for the degree she was after - but it was nerve wracking for her to be at an institution where she knew nobody and nobody knew her. Making friends wasn't difficult, per se, but she was quiet by nature, and it made her heart pound a little harder going into this without any allies.

The classroom she entered was small. Only a handful of other students were seated around the tables, set up discussion-style in a circle. She forced a smile onto her face and held up a hand in a small wave as they turned to see who'd come in. Didn't want to seem rude. 

She took a seat across from the others and set her bag down beside her when they all turned back to each other and continued to chat idly. 

Moments later, the professor walked in and took his place at the front of the room. "Alright, welcome to Theoretical Evolution 205. I'm just going to assume we're all here and jump right in-"

The door burst open and a flustered-looking girl with glasses and dreadlocks almost fell over the threshold. Her cheeks were flushed a rather charming pink. She looked as if she'd run quite a ways. She was a bit out of breath as she rushed out, "Hi, I'm really sorry, my alarm clock didn't go off-"

The professor held up a hand to cut her off. "It's fine. I'll give you a free pass this once, miss..."

The girl blinked rapidly, and Delphine cocked her head. This girl's very presence was... endearing? The girl licked her lips. "Um, Niehaus. Cosima."

Cosima. That was lovely. Delphine found herself saying it over in her head. Cosima. 

The professor sniffed. "Right, well, Cosima Niehaus. Take a seat and we'll get going."

Cosima nodded and shuffled over to the tables. She plopped herself down with a sigh of relief in the chair just to Delphine's right. She turned to Delphine as she shrugged off her jacket, and the grin she flashed made Delphine's breath catch momentarily in her throat. 

"So, did I miss anything important?"

Delphine swallowed. Cosima's hushed voice was even more lovely than her normal voice. 

As soon as she remembered how to speak, Delphine said, "Oh, yes. He's already passed out all of the answers to the midterm. It's a real shame that you missed it."

Delphine smiled to herself. She wasn't usually able to come up with witty retorts on the spot. Especially when faced with people who made her chest fill with fluttering butterflies as Cosima seemed to. There was a pause before Cosima's smile broadened into a full on beam, and Delphine's heart hummed in her chest. 

Cosima leaned in conspiratorially and Delphine's eyes widened. "I guess I'll just have to take you on as a study buddy, then."

Delphine was nodding before she even registered what Cosima had said.

Cosima held a hand out. "Cosima."

Delphine grasped it and shook lightly. Cosima's skin was very soft. "Delphine. Enchantée."

"Enchantée."


End file.
